Thanks for the meal!
by Lorriisakitten97
Summary: Toriko, Komatsu and Zebra was on their way to get Mellow Cola and had to stay in their air building for a couple of months before they reached it.With two kings with huge appetites, what is Komatsu to do when food runs low?


a\n: This is my first toriko one that I felt inspire to do after the interaction Komatsu and Zebra first had when they met.This will also all be told in Komatsu-kun point of view. This is another what really happened in a particular episode. Please enjoy and review.

 **By the way:WARNING!THERE WILL BE YAOI YAOINESS IN THIS SO DONT LIKE DONT READ AND THERE WILL LEMONY GOODNESS AS** ** _WELL.ALSO ANOTHER WARNING: THERE MAY BE SOME OCCNESS._**

 **random thought, i thought of tasmanian devil saying lemony fresh and it made me giggle XD.**

After Toriko-san went to bed, I ended up staying awake on the couch and looking at the scenery outside the window.We were traveling with one of the other Four Heavenly Kings, Zebra, across the Valley of Dust Clouds to get to the Sand Gardens.We were trying to acquire a special ingredient called Mellow Cola.

TheMellow Cola is an extremely high-quality cola produced by theSalamander Sphinx. It matures in the Salamander Sphinx's tear glands, which serve as storage for the sugar in its body.

Toriko-san seems to trust Zebra-san, but the fact he got the death sentence for eating 26 species to extinction still worried me greatly."I wonder if we will be alright with Zebra-san around,"I say softly to myself.

"Don't get cocky, "he roars from behind me,making me jump out of my skin.

"Zebra-san!When did you get in here?"I turn around with my hands in a mock surrender.

"Eh?Cook something,"he avoids answering the question all together. I think back to how much food we have left and how long we have until we reach the Sand Gardens."Can we wait until morning to make you something to eat?"I suggests as Zebra snaps at me."Are you getting cocky?" I shake my head as i explains and makes my way backwards into my room,"I just want to make our food supply last since we're staying in this house and don't have any other way to replenish food."

His voice sounded really deep and sensual as he said these words to me. "Then, I'll have to eat you, Komatsu. "

Zebra grabs my hands and pulls me back close enough that I could touch and feel every muscular and rough part of him including down there. I could feels his bare chest against my thin pajama shirt. His large hard thick cock was up against mine. It felt so small against his. I could feel his soft breath against my lips. My heart beat was going a mile a minute as I thought, ' _I wonder if he can hear my heart.Knowing how well his hearing is he can probably hear everything'_ He grips my ass causing me to gasp as he took the opportunity to kiss me. "Zebra-san~"my voice was muffled as he continues to kisses me then enterwines his tongue with mine as I opens my mouth to say his name in protest. It feel both rough and gentle. I could my legs getting weaker and losing more oxygen as I feel him lift me up and presses me against the wall while our crotches grind into each other."Mmm Ah~ Zebra-san~I'm not a food you can eat."

"I like your honesty, Komatsu, but shut up and get eaten by me,"he picks up me up and places me on the couch.The couch was so soft and I bounce a little but not too long after Zebra-san start to kiss me again. "We have to stop, Zebra-san.We'll wake Toriko-san up and I'm his partner. " Zebra made a grunt noise before taking a bite out of my neck making me cry out in pleasure. "Either I eat you or the food, Komatsu,"the husky way he said my name made my pants tighten more and more as he continues to bite and starts to lick my neck as well. Small moans keeps escaping my lips as I try to stop myself from enjoying this pleasure.

Before long, Zebra-san rips open my shirt and start to give my nipples the same treatment as he gave my neck. "Zebra-san ~Not there~"I pleads which cause him to licks and bites even harder and making me moan louder.His hand travels to my pants as he grips my hard-on.The next second he yanks them down and off of me. He shift our postions so he was on top of me and his dick from under his pants was right in my face. The cold air from the air conditioned room felt so nice against my dick until a different sensation consumes me. "Ahh~So good~,"Zebra-san's lips were wraps around my small dick.His tongue swirls around the underside and tip.I couldn't help, but buck my hips into the nice warm sensation.

The warm sensation as Zebra-san pick me up and sits on the couch. While I was feeling good from his blowjob, he had already strip his pants off and my face was up against it. He slaps my ass,"Suck. "My mouth open on command as I clumsily wrap my small lips around the tip of his dick. Me and Toriko-san never got this far and I could only go based on daydreams and what Zebra was doing to me. He groans and went back to sucking my dick which means I must be doing soemthing right. I moans on his dick and wrap my hands around it.I slide my head up and down as I suck it as if it was the most tasiest thing in the Gourmet world.As we continues pleasing each other more and more, I felt something wet at my entrance.

POP!I let go of his dick and turn around to him,"Not there, Zebra-san~It's dirty!No-"Zebra-san was so focused on licking and ramming into my ass and only respond with a 'Dont get cocky' and smack my round soft ass.' _Why does this feel so good?_ 'I found myself thinking as I continue to cry out in ecstasy.Zebra-san brought me out of my mind as he roughly stroke my dick and thrusting his wet tongue in my entrance.' _His tongue is way too long and going in too-'"_ Deep~"I finally cry out as I felt myself squirt all over Zebra-san's chest.I watch him wipe the cum on his fingers before swallowing some of it and the rest he put on his throbbing cock.

Zebra-san pick me up again and spread my legs open.I did not have a chance to day anything before I was slammed onto his dick.My voice was caught in my throat as he whispers in my ear,"Thanks for the meal."My eyes teared up as he began to thrust in and out of my wet entrance.I moan and scream his name as my arms wrap around his neck.He pull in and out over and over and hitting the spot to make me see stars.His grunts and groans were so low that all you could hear was mmy screams and the slapping against skin."Tell me, Komatsu...how does it feel to get eaten like this?Toriko ain't ever taste this sweet ass, "he slaps his large down on my ass."No~he never did this~This feels ah~Mmn this feels so good~"He seems to like the answer because I could feel chuckle against me.He bends me over on the couch and pulls almost all the way out."Fuck~I'm only getting started,"as those words pass his lips, he thrust in all at once balls deep at my sweet spot."Ahhh~Zebra-san ~"His thrusts became more erratic as we both near our climax.I held onto the arm of the couch and turn with my mouth drooling and eyes half-lidded as Zebra-san held onto my hips tighter."Zebra-san ~I can't~""Then, let it all out Komatsu. Cum like the littlle slut you are~"After few more thrusts, I release all over the floor of the living room.Some thrusts later Zebra-san came inside of me.We both were breathing pretty heavily as we came down from our high.

Then, I heard the one voice I did not expect."I see you two gotten close,"Toriko-san says as he looks at us with a look that I could only read as lust.

 _Ohhhhhhhh here comes a cliffhanger xD!Hope you all like this oneshot.This was supposed to be one chapter but I couldn't help myself, you know?Please read, favorite and review.*hands out cookies* Next time: on Toriko! Toriko's Lust Appears?Watch out for the Two Kings, Komatsu!_

 _See you next time!Bye~_


End file.
